Lost Inside
by everclueless
Summary: He spotted a girl falling from the sky. She crashed somewhere in the distance. He ran to her. “Are you okay?” “Who am I? Who are you? Where am I?” An amnesiac girl is found in Jump City. She seems harmless, but she holds a deadly secret. She also
1. The beginning

**Lost Inside**

A girl was being chased by a pack of black horses through the canyon. The men on the horses threw knives and pitchforks and they shot their gleaming guns. She reached a dead end. It was a cliff. There was nowhere to go.

"We did our part of the deal and you didn't. We don't like it when people back down on their deals after we've helped them. We just don't like people like you. So you'll do what I say" the ringleader said, "or you'll pay the price!"

The girl backed away, scared. They kept coming forward. They were circling in on her.

She kept on backing away, faster and faster. She looked backwards and gasped. She'd reached the edge.

"Give up!"

"No! I won't! You can't make me!!!"

"Wanna bet?"

With that, the ring leader threw a knife at her. It hit the ground a few centimeters in front of her. She sighed in relief.

A crack formed. It rapidly grew bigger and bigger, until the ground she was standing on, fell downwards, smashing into pieces.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She was falling, falling, falling, down into the depths of the canyon.

Falling, Falling.

Then all was darkness.

I realise it's an extremely short chapter, forgive me. The rest will be longer!!!!!

And I do have a reason for putting this chapter and the next chapter separate. I just won't tell you why anytime soon!


	2. Sky falling

Okay there's a lot of Robin in this chapter but there won't be as much as this later.

**Chapter 2**

Robin started counting down.

"5...4...3...2...1...now"

Robin said. As soon as "now" escaped his lips, an argument started. The daily tofu versus meat argument.

"You two are really repetitive. Every day you argue over tofu and meat. I don't understand why. Having the same argument is pointless. Everything you two do is absolutely pointless" Raven said in monotone.

"Friend Raven is correct. Friends should not fight each other!" Starfire said.

The two just ignored them and continued their argument.

Robin stood up and left the room. He knew he didn't have to say an excuse. His friends would probably think he was going to try and track Slade down.

But today, he wasn't going to do that.

Robin climbed up the stairs, up onto the roof.

He always came up here. It helped him think. It was Starfire who showed him this place. It was Starfire who helped him realise it was a great place to relax and clear his head. A place to clear his mind.

He wanted Starfire. But that was impossible. Just last month, Starfire had introduced her Tameranian boyfriend to all the titans. That boy was witty, cunning, bright, strong and handsome. He was perfect for Starfire. Robin had no chance.

He sighed, sadly.

"Beast Boy has Raven. Well, they pretend they don't love each other but it's clear they do. Cyborg has Bumblebee. Starfire has mister perfect, himself. Who do I have? No one. No one but myself. Maybe that's why I'm so obsessed with catching Slade. Working on that helps me drown away my loneliness."

Robin sighed again.

At that moment, he felt a vibe. A vibe that something important was going to happen soon.

Robin had a feeling that he needed to go to the park. He didn't understand why, he just did.

He hurried downstairs.

Only Beast Boy was still in the kitchen.

"Hey Robin, where are you-"

But Robin had already rushed past him, down another few flights of stairs and out of the T tower.

"Going?"

&&&

Robin walked through the park to where his vibe told him to be. He ended up at a telescope. He slotted a dollar in and looked around. He spotted a girl falling from the sky.

'So that's what my vibe was. It was just a vibe to save someone" Robin thought.

He ran towards the girl. She was going to crash into the fountain in a few seconds if he didn't hurry up.

He jumped on top of a bicycle, pushing off. Things went in slow motion, as he grabbed the girl and caught her. He landed with her in his arms a few steps away.

She had beautiful long chestnut brown hair. Her skin was tanned and she was seemingly tall. Maybe as tall as Robin, maybe taller. He couldn't tell. It wasn't like she was standing up.

He noticed he'd been silently admiring her and snapped back into reality.

She was unconscious. She had a bump on the back of her head.

"She might have a concussion. I should take her to the T tower." He said to himself, walking towards the tower.


	3. Amnesia?

**Chapter 3**

"Who is she?" Raven asked when Robin came to the tower with an unconscious girl.

"I don't know" Robin replied.

"What do you mean you don't know!?!" shouted Cyborg.

"I mean I don't know!"

"How come she is sleeping?" Starfire asked.

"She fell"

"Well, it must have been a pretty big fall! I mean, what did she fall from, the sky!?!" Beast Boy stated.

"Well, actually..."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on a second...you are saying that this girl **_fell_** from the **_sky_**!?!" Cyborg shouted.

"Uh...yeah..."

"..."

"How can someone fall from the sky?" Raven asked, in monotone.

"I dunno. I was walking through the park, I looked through the telescope, I saw a girl falling from the sky, I managed to catch her and I brought her back here."

"Hey, do you think she might be an alien, like Starfire?" Beast Boy asked.

"That is not possible. I know what other species of alien look like. And I know what other Tameranians look like, being one myself. She is definitely not any sort of alien. She is definitely an earthling. But perhaps she is from another country or city?" Starfire stated.

"Maybe" Robin replied.

"I suggest we keep her here for a while after she awakes" Raven suggested.

Everyone agreed and walked off.

Cyborg went to the training room.

Beast Boy went to play video games.

Starfire went to the kitchen to cook a pudding.

Raven went into her dark room to meditate.

Robin, however, went to put the girl in the spare bedroom.

Robin was about to turn to leave, but then, the girl's eyelids fluttered open, to reveal dark greyish eyes.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"Um...I'm Robin, leader of the teen titans...you are in the T tower"

"T tower? Teen Titans?"

"Haven't you ever heard of us?"

"I don't know. I feel like I know you, but I don't remember... Why am I here?"

"You sort of...fell from the sky..."

"What???"

"Um...don't you remember anything?"

"No...my memory seems all...blurry..."

"You don't remember one single thing?"

"Only that my name's Stephanie... that's all"

"That's a nice name"

"Thanks. I'm sorry but I don't remember anything else"

"Uh...that's okay... come with me, I'm gonna introduce you to the rest of the titans"

Stephanie followed Robin out of the room.

Robin called all titans and they met in the main room.

"Titans, her name is Stephanie, she just woke up"

"So what does it feel like to fall from the sky?" Beast Boy asked.

"Uh???" Stephanie said, confused.

"Um, guys, um...Stephanie sort of has amnesia... all she can remember is her name... so I think we should keep her here until she gains her memory back" Robin stated.

The titans agreed.

"Wondrous! New friend, welcome to our home!"

"Whatever"

"Dude, do you like tofu?"

"Welcome to the tower little lady"

"Hey, shouldn't we get you a room?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

As Stephanie was introduced to the titans individually, she kept having a narking feeling that she needed to tell them something important and she needed to hide from someone. She shook it off... nah couldn't be important...I mean she would remember it if it was important...wouldn't she?


	4. Dare Devil girl

**Lost Inside**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Stephanie got out of the spare bedroom and walked out into the main room. She was barricaded by Starfire's many questions as soon as she entered the room.

"Do you still have 'amnesia'? Where'd you come from? Do you like me? Am I your friend? What's your favourite colour? What's your favourite number?

"Probably, the sky, yes, duh yes, red and black, one" Stephanie replied.

Starfire gasped falling backwards.

"Uh…Starfire? What's wrong?" Stephanie asked her.

"You're a pire of vam!!! You like red and black, vampires wear black and drink red blood! You could be a damaged pire of vam that fell while flying!"

All other titans and Stephanie sweat dropped.

"Uh Star? I think you mean vampire and vampires don't exist"

"Oh…"

Star subconsciously floated into the kitchen. She opened the kitchen, took out the mustard and squeezed the substance in her mouth.

"Wow. You managed to restrain the urge to kill her. Unlike me. Congratulations" Raven muttered to Stephanie in monotone.

Stephanie looked at Raven curiously for a moment.

"When I first joined the teen titans, Starfire screamed that I was a vampire because I have greyish skin and wear dark colours. I was on the brink of murdering her" Raven explained.

Stephanie lightly chuckled. Raven walked towards the male titans and Stephanie followed.

On the end of the couch, in order, was Raven at the far end, who was reading, Beast Boy, who was next to Raven, Cyborg and then Robin. The boys were mindlessly watching television.

Stephanie sat down next to Robin.

"Hey Stephanie"

"Hey Robin"

Robin turned back to the television.

Everything was quite calm for titans tower. Until Stephanie asked the worst question possible.

"What's for breakfast?"

808080808080808080808080808080080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

In the end they had take out hash browns. No meat. No tofu.

After eating their cough cough nutritious meal, the titans started to leave.

"I need to meditate" Raven excused herself out of the room.

"I need to repaint my baby, someone vandalized it" Cyborg said walking calmly out of the room.

"I wish to partake in making- I mean I wish to have a girl talk with Raven" Starfire stuttered not flying in the direction of Raven's room.

"I need to uh…um…uh…go annoy Raven and learn some new jokes?" Beast Boy lied, sprinting out the door.

Stephanie sighed. She turned towards Robin.

"You've got somewhere to go to as well, don't you?" She asked, her expression sad and glum, thinking he had to be somewhere too.

"Uh…no…not really"

Her face brightened.

"Really?"

"Really"

"Great, then let's go somewhere!"

Robin just let the girl drag him out the door into the t-car.

"Umm…do you know how to drive? Are you even old enough to have a license?"

"No and No but, I may as well learn!" Stephanie answered.

Robin thought she was joking, but he was wrong.

The t-car flung forward at incredible speed.

Unfortunately for Robin, he hadn't put on his seat belt. Stephanie had. But he hadn't.

Stephanie opened the car windows (even the back one, not the front one. Don't ask how the back window opened) and pieces of paper, manuals for the car and other important items flew out of the car. Robin started to be pushed backwards out the back window. As the t-car hit two hundred kilometres per hour, Robin had to grab the back of his chair to prevent himself being flung out the back window, into the road and traffic.

"STEPHANIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Robin screamed "DO YOU THINK YOU COULD GO ANY FASTER!?!?!?!?!"

"WHAT!?!"

Stephanie failed to hear him because of the air pressure.

"SLOW DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT!?!?!?!"

"I SAID SLOW DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT!?!?!"

"SLOW DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GO FASTER???"

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

"YES? ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!"

"STEPHANIE!!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

She stomped down on the accelerator.

The t-car zoomed up to three hundred kilometres per hour.

Robin clung harder to the chair, screaming. Not that he could hear anything over the strong wind's force.

Robin could barely make out things around the car. He saw something ahead. He couldn't see it.

He saw that it was a sign. Robin managed to read the sign before the car crashed in it.

He tried screaming at Stephanie, tried to warn her.

The sign had said:

**DANGER. UNFINISHED BRIDGE. KEEP OUT.**

"COOL!!!!!!! UNFINISHED BRIDGE!!!!!!!!" Stephanie yelled spotting the end of the bridge "LET'S TRY TO JUMP OVER IT!!!!!!!"

She pressed harder on the accelerator.

"STEPHANIE!!!!!! DON'T!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the T-car flew over the edge of the bridge. It started to fly lower and lower. Robin screamed his lungs out in terror, as he looked down at the ocean and jagged rocks in the far distance below.

The car landed, safely, on the land. However, the flight and sudden landing caused a dent in the car.

Stephanie kept going at three hundred kilometres an hour. The world was flying around them. Robin made a note to himself; never go in a car with Stephanie driving AGAIN. She is like a dangerous dare devil.

A few minutes later, Stephanie slammed her foot down on the brakes. Robin was flung forward. His face hit the back of Stephanie's chair.

"We're here!" she sang merrily, unshaken by the fact that she could have died ten times over during that car trip.

Robin crawled out of the car, looking sickly green.

"Gwoaoaoa"

"Robin?" Stephanie turned around to face Robin, a worried look on her face.

"Excuse me, one second!" Robin ran to a nearby trash can and threw up.

After he felt better, Stephanie dragged him towards the place she had stopped at. The cinemas.

"What type of movies do you like?"

"Action!" Robin answered.

"Cool! I love action and adventure movies!!! Do you wanna see one? Can we see one? Please?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll pay"

"Fine with me. I don't have any money. I must have lost it while I was falling from the sky, or something. Maybe I was broke? I dunno."

Robin paid for two tickets.

$lalalalalalalalalalalala - somewhere in titans tower – lalalalalalalalalalalala$

Beast Boy looked through the paint.

"I think this colour should go on the walls!" pointing at the colour titled 'puce'.

"I don't think so BB" Cyborg said.

"Yes, friend Beast Boy, and that is not matching either the bed or furniture that are being delivered! And it is not one of her favourite colours!"

"I have an idea" Raven said. She whispered her idea to the others.

"That is a glorious idea, friend Raven!"

"Aw…I wanted puce!"

"Nobody likes puce, get over it!" Cyborg stated.

"I wonder how Robin's doing?" Raven pondered.

"Probably fine. I mean, it's not like Stephanie took the T-car and drove Robin around at three hundred kilometres per hour with the windows opened so he could be flung out and it's not like Stephanie turned into a dare devil and tried to jump an unfinished bridge!"

Cyborg didn't realise how wrong he was.

$lalalalalalalalalalalala – after the movies – lalalalalalalalalalalala$

"That was brilliant!" Stephanie said.

They were walking back to the t-car. Stephanie was snuggling up to Robin and Robin was as red as a beetroot.

All of a sudden. Stephanie jumped in the car and pulled him in. Robin had to follow otherwise her strong grip surely would have pulled his arm off, at the least, dislocated it.

This time he quickly put on his seat belt. He wasn't going to make the same mistake as last time. Stephanie put on her seat belt, too.

She slammed on the accelerator. They began a different route to get to the t-tower.

She drove into many various objects and buildings on the route home. The t-car was being scratched and was getting large dents in it. Cyborg was going to kill them.

'This is going to be a lllooooooong day. Note to self: never let the other titans convince me to be a distraction EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!' Robin thought.

$lalalalalalalalalalalala – back in the tower – lalalalalalalalalalalala$

"BEAST BOY!!!!!!!!" Raven yelled at him. Beast Boy had clumsily hit her with paint.

"Uh…oops?"

"GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOPS!?!?! OOPS!?!?! I'LL SHOW YOU OOPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raven yelled as she levitated a bucket of paint and threw it at Beast Boy.

"Friends! Stop it! We must clean up the paint and get the furniture in here before they come back!"

"You're right, Star" Raven said, calming down.

$lalalalalalalalalalalala – about an hour/half an hour later – lalalalalalalalalalalala$

"Stephanie, come with me a moment" Robin beckoned, pulling Stephanie through the T-tower.

They stopped at a door that was near all the bedrooms.

Robin slid open the door. It was very dark. She couldn't see anything. The lights turned on.

"SURPRISE!!! WELCOME TO YOUR VERY OWN ROOM!!!!!!!"

Stephanie's mouth dropped open in awe.

The walls were black. The ceiling was black and represented the night sky. There were hundreds of tiny, yellow lights, representing stars. There were some tiny rainbow lights which formed constellations. It was…amazing.

There was a couch, a table, some pillows and a bean bag. The bean bag was a light red and was fluffy. The pillows were black. The couch was a deep blood red and the table was painted black with a red table cloth. In the center of the table was a black china vase with plastic red roses in it.

The bed had a black mattress and a red doona (is that what the bed covering is called?). There were black pillows in the shapes of hearts and flowers which Stephanie noted were probably Starfire's idea.

Stephanie walked into her bathroom, to see what it looked like.

Everything was white, except for the walls and ceiling which were black. On the ceiling, there were tiny rainbow lights that formed the planets and a big yellow light representing the sun.

"Oh my…" Stephanie breathed "I can't believe this. Everything's so…beautiful…Thank you so much!!! This is wonderful!!! How can I repay you?"

"You don't need to. Just enjoy it!!!"

"Yeah, we wanted to do it"

"Thank you! You guys are the nicest people in the world!!! Definantly the nicest people I've ever met!!! I think…"

The titans and Stephanie had a little laugh.

"Oh and by the way, guys I refuse to be a distraction ever again!!!!!!!!!" Robin stated.

"Eh! Your loss if you didn't have fun! Now, if you don't mind me, I'm gonna go polish my baby!" Cyborg waved good bye and ran down towards the garage.

Robin remembered what had happened to the car.

"Cyborg, I wouldn't want to do that if I were -"

A high pitched, girlish scream rang out through the tower, followed by.

"ROBBBBBINNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!! STEPHAAAAAANIIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Heh…oops…" Stephanie said, looking worried.

"…Too late…" Robin muttered, his brow creasing. They were going to be in a lot of pain once Cyborg was through with them.

$lalalalalalalalalalalala – somewhere unknown – lalalalalalalalalalalala$

"Stephanie is going to pay. I will not let her get out of the deal. I will find where she is. I've given her enough chances, so she must DIE!!!!!!!!!!!"

$lalalalalalalalalalalala - Author's Note - lalalalalalalalalalalala$

In your review (if you choose to review), please do not only put your thoughts on this chapter but also what pairings would you like in a story I will put up when I've finished one of the four I'm currently working on. Because I knownot everyone is happy with my various pairings.


	5. Starfire's Mistake

**Lost Inside**

**Chapter five: Starfire's mistake**

The boys were watching a movie. Raven was reading a book. Starfire was cooking some sort of substance that was, supposedly, food.

Stephanie's head lulled to the side. She wasn't watching the movie. She wasn't one who watched this type of movie. She was bored. She wanted something to happen. Anything to happen. Not nothing to happen.

"Hey guys, can we, like, do something other than watch this movie? It's boring"

"No!" The boys yelled in unison, "It's just at the good part"

"Well could you three at least turn it down a bit" Raven stated, "I'm trying to read"

"Read somewhere else" Robin suggested.

"Yeah" The other two agreed.

"Why should I read somewhere else?"

"Because we're watching our movie marathon!"

"What, you call this a movie marathon?!"

"Yeah"

"But you're watching the same movie, over and over! This is the tenth time you've watched it today!"

"So?" The three boys replied.

"Grr…" Raven got up and headed for her room muttering something along the lines of "stupid, immature boys, I swear those nutters have each had a lobotomy lately! Oh wait, I forgot, they never had any brains!"

Stephanie had been amused by the sort-of argument, but now it was over, and she was bored again. She sighed.

"I'm bored" she said.

"Yeah sure" They replied in unison.

An idea struck her. But she needed to check.

"Can we go somewhere later?"

"Yeah sure" They replied, again, in unison.

"Can you three go live as hobos?"

"Yeah sure"

She thought for a bit.

"Can I take all of your credit cards and/or cash?"

"Yeah sure"

"Remember, you said I could"

"Yeah sure"

Stephanie took their credit cards and/or cash.

"C'mon Starfire, let's go to the mall"

"Glorious!!!"

$lalalalalalalalalala – after the mall and summary of what happened – lalalalalalalalalala$

After being dragged through many various clothing shops, Stephanie was exhausted.

Stephanie stared darkly at the alien girl who seemed to have more energy than ever before.

Starfire dragged Stephanie into her room.

"We must partake in the devouring of my second favourite Earth food!"

"Mustard?"

"No, friend Stephanie, that is my favourite! My second favourite is-"

Starfire pulled something out from under her bed. She had pulled out a whole bag of sugar.

"Sugar!" Starfire finished. She opened the bag. She grabbed a handful and shoved it in her mouth.

"Eat!" She shoved the bag in Stephanie's face.

"But…Starfire…sugar makes me go hyp-"

"No, you aren't going anywhere; you are partaking in devouring sugar!"

"But-"

"EAT!!!!!!!" Starfire yelled.

"Yes Starfire" Stephanie said, obediently. She was scared.

Grabbing a handful of sugar, she thought 'I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd swear that girl's on drugs!"

$lalalalalalalalalalalala – after the sugar is gone – lalalalalalalalalalalala$

There was a large commotion in the living room. Raven had turned off the television.

"Oy what'd you do that for!!!" The three had said in unison.

"You three were so busy watching porno that you didn't notice the absence of Star and Stephanie!!!"

"Hey, speaking of them, where are they?"

"What, you expect me to know?"

"Yeah!"

Starfire walked in, her face filled with worry.

"Starfire is there anything wrong?"

"Yes, Robin…" Starfire said "I gave Stephanie sugar without realising how she would react…"

"What do you-"

He was cut off by a crazy looking Stephanie.

"Let's play the game 'Murder', I want to be the EXECUTIONER!!!!!!!!" Stephanie pulled a chainsaw out from behind her back. She ran towards Cyborg.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"Stephanie, what's wrong?" Raven asked worried.

Stephanie popped up beside Raven. She was wearing a Mexican hat and was shaking two maracas.

"CRAZILY HYPER!!!!!!!!!!"

Stephanie took off her hat and threw the maracas at Beast Boy.

"OWW!!!!!!!"

Stephanie looked up at the ceiling.

"Oooh! A fan!"

Stephanie jumped up and grabbed the revolving fan.

Robin watched her go round and round and round.

"STEPHANIE! LET GO!!!"

He yelled up at her.

"Metho?" she asked, still going round in circles. Some Metho appeared out of nowhere and she poured it on the fan.

"NO!!! LET GO!!!"

"Oh…okay Mr Fairy Floss!!!"

Stephanie let go and was flung on top of Robin.

Giggling, she ran towards the direction of the garage.

The five titans ran after her, to find something horrible.

"My baby!!!"

The t-car had graffiti all over it.

The culprit was now pouring gasoline on the car.

Noticing everyone's presence, she dropped the empty can of gasoline and ran a few metres away from the car.

She took a box of matches out of her pocket. She lit a match.

"Gasoline plus a lit match equals-" she said as she threw the match onto the car.

The car exploded.

Stephanie cackled, almost evilly "Tehehehe! Car go bye bye! Car go BOOM!!!!!!!!"

"My…my...my baby…NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

Cyborg was crying at this point.

Stephanie ran back towards the main room.

They ran after her, to try and stop the unfortunate thing that was about to happen.

Stephanie threw the gamestation at the wall. Before Beast Boy could save it, she grabbed it and shoved it in her mouth.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A now crying Beast Boy turned to Starfire.

"Starfire, you have created a monster!"

The cackling, hyper girl ran towards the evidence room.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Robin yelled.

He leaped into the air and tackled the girl who was giggling insanely. He pinned her down, blushing.

"Hey guys, I suggest you tie her up so she doesn't cause any trouble! I can't pin her down forever!"

After they had tied up the girl, they sat on the couch, scared. They could conquer any enemy easily. But when it came to a hyper amnesiac girl, they went through hell.

$lalalalalalalalalalalala – somewhere in jump city – lalalalalalalalalalalala$

"So she's living in titan's tower, eh?"

"Boss, why don't we take pity on the girl, she does have amnesia, she's not a threat!"

"She owes me, she knows how to destroy me, she knows my plans and she knows some things that are more important than the other three things"

"But she has amnesia, boss"

"It doesn't matter! I cannot take the risk of letting her remember! I cannot risk letting her find herself. I was always gonna kill her. She's always been a threat, yet she never realised it. She hasn't and can't find what's inside herself. Otherwise…we're all doomed… in killing her, I'm doing good, but of course, my plans are evil. No one wants to experience what's inside her…no one..."


	6. Journal

**Lost Inside**

**Chapter Six: Journal**

_**Um…this is weird. **_

_**I'm writing in this because Robin and the other titans thought it might help me regain my memory by recording events in this book. **_

_**Like a Journal. Sort of.**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**I promised I would write in this today.**_

_**I guess I am right now but I have no idea what to write about…**_

_**Maybe I should write about the titans…**_

_**Okay…**_

_**So far in the tower, the person I least know about, would probably be Cyborg.**_

_**I mean, it is pretty…boring how he always is working on his car…**_

_**But he's a great guy…**_

_**Like the brother I never had…**_

_**Unless I did or do have a brother…**_

_**I dunno…**_

_**Beast Boy is really sweet…**_

_**He tells a LOT of jokes…**_

_**Some are funny, some are random…**_

_**Sometimes he can be a real idiot.**_

_**This morning, he was making tofu pan cakes…**_

_**The oven caught on fire.**_

_**He put a table cloth on top of the oven, to try and stop the flames…**_

_**The table cloth caught on fire.**_

_**He threw the table cloth on the ground near Raven's feet…**_

_**Raven's shoes and the carpet caught on fire.**_

_**He got a fire extinguisher and sprayed it all over the place...**_

_**The fire was out.**_

_**But Raven looked like a snowman…**_

_**You'd think everyone but Raven would laugh AT him.**_

_**But he has an incredible talent that makes people laugh WITH him…**_

_**Raven was FURIOUS though.**_

_**Raven's my best friend in the tower.**_

_**I'm not sure if I'm HER best friend though.**_

_**I mean, after all, Starfire has known Raven longer than me, so yeah…**_

_**Raven likes darkness.**_

_**Well, I dunno, that's at least what she lets on…**_

_**She gets REALLY angry if anyone calls her 'Rae'.**_

_**But the other day, in the hallway…**_

_**I saw Raven and Beast Boy talking…**_

_**Beast Boy called Raven 'Rae' and she didn't get a bit mad.**_

_**Looks like there might be some hidden love there…**_

_**Muahahahaha…**_

_**Maybe I should try to be a matchmaker…**_

_**Hmm…**_

_**Nah.**_

_**Starfire…**_

_**She's really…**_

_**Perky…**_

_**Naïve…**_

_**Bubbly…**_

_**Cheerful…**_

_**Yeah…**_

_**Though I have to admit...**_

_**I do get a little bit narked when she calls me a vampire!**_

**_She keeps forgetting that vampires don't exist._**

_**She sometimes calls me Vampire Stephanie instead of Friend Stephanie.**_

_**A thing I can't believe is how long she can shop!**_

_**She shops for sooo long!**_

_**I don't know where she gets the energy!**_

_**Oh yeah, she has bags of sugar under her bed…**_

_**Silly me to forget.**_

_**I forgot what I did when I was hyper.**_

_**The titans told me what happened.**_

_**Cyborg literally needed to be restrained from strangling me…**_

_**He couldn't believe I forgot that I blew up his 'baby'…**_

_**I guess that I am a pyromaniac…**_

_**Well…sort of…**_

_**I love fire…**_

_**But I do NOT usually blow things up!**_

_**Robin…**_

_**The leader…**_

_**I am surprised I didn't throw up as well as Robin after that car ride I gave him…**_

_**I tried to not throw up and I succeeded.**_

_**Why did I try?**_

_**Well, I wanna keep cool in front of Robin.**_

_**Dunno why…**_

_**It's strange…**_

_**I feel like I really wanna spend time with Robin, but I always feel shy around him…**_

_**Is it because I wanna get in the teen titans so badly I feel nervous around Robin 'cause he's the leader?**_

_**Or something else?  
**_

_**Oh well…**_

_**Like I said a bit earlier, I wanna get in the teen titans…**_

_**But I can't…**_

_**No one said I couldn't, I haven't asked…**_

_**But I can't make cool gadgets and I don't have built in cannons…**_

_**I am NOT a master at martial arts…**_

_**I cannot fly…**_

**_I can't levitate and move objects with my mind, and I cannot shoot Starbolts or shoot eye beams!_**

_**I wish I had powers!**_

_**Then I could try out to be a member!**_

_**But I don't…**_

_**And the chances of me getting them would be, what, one out of one hundred?**_

_**One out of One million?**_

_**So, it really isn't likely.**_

_**Maybe I'm that likely one?**_

**…**

**…**

**…**

_**Pff!**_

_**Yeah right!**_

**…**

**…**

**…**

_**I wonder what I should write about now?**_

**…**

**…**

**…**

_**I LIKE PIE!!!**_

**…**

_**That was random. I think the sugar hasn't fully worn off yet…**_

**…**

**…**

**…**

_**I like dots. Dot, Dot, Dot.**_

_**Lately, I've been having a weird dream…**_

_**I keep telling the titans I had a weird dream…**_

_**They tell me to not worry about it…**_

_**But I do…**_

_**I have a feeling it's REALLY important…**_

_**I try telling the titans, but I forget as soon as I try…**_

_**In my dream…**_

_**There's a dark shadow…**_

_**He or she is holding a knife…**_

_**There are many dark shadows behind the one shadow…**_

_**All with shiny knives that long blood…**_

_**They charge…**_

_**At something bigger than all the buildings in Jump City…**_

_**In another dream…**_

_**I see myself…**_

_**Cowering in a corner…**_

_**Surrounded…**_

_**A trigger is pulled…**_

_**I scream in pain…**_

_**And then…**_

_**I wake up.**_

_**And I think…**_

_**What's going on?**_

_**Right now, by the way…**_

_**It's three pm.**_

_**And I'm crying.**_

_**I had those two dreams five minutes ago.**_

_**I was working out in the gym earlier,and I was exhausted, I fell asleep.**_

_**I remembered this journal thing…**_

**_And I decided to do it because I'd forget later and I did promise the titans that I'd do it today._**

_**Why didn't I say that at the beginning of this journal…**_

_**Probably because I was still asleep…**_

_**But thinking about my dreams…**_

_**My second dream…**_

_**Made me fully awake…**_

_**Anyway…**_

_**I'm crying…**_

_**Why?**_

_**I have a horrible feeling…**_

_**Someone's out there…**_

_**Who's after me…**_

_**But that's not why…**_

_**I'm crying because…**_

_**I don't remember who…**_

_**Or why…**_

_**Having amnesia sucks…**_

_**I hope I remember something, anything, soon…**_

$lalalalalalalalalalalala – somewhere STILL unknown – lalalalalalalalalalalala$

"Tomorrow, we will send a variety of fairly skilled to poorly skilled assassins"

"But…why Boss? We're fully prepared to send our best assassins and troops!"

"In future…do not question me…or I will kill you. Because I'm so merciful, I shall let you off with a warning. I shall answer your question THIS TIME…but next time, I'll shoot you. We need to find out how strong the titans are… Because…we do need to get the girl and I don't want to be wasting valuable energy on getting her…I want to use as little energy as possible…Now, go prepare the assasins I want to attempt getting her… Tell them to strike when they are at the Pizza place tomorrow…"

"But Boss, what if they don't go to the Pizza place?"

"Your stupidity amuses me! I sent one of the best assassins to seek out all the food in the tower tonight and chuck it all in the sea, so they will HAVE to go to the Pizza place for food…"

"But Boss…"

"What did I say I would do if you question me? Now go prepare the assassins, like I told you to!"

"But…"

"GO!"

$lalalalalalalalalalalala – Author's Note – lalalalalalalalalalalala$

Author (asks mysterious person): I am really evil to be dragging people out and not telling them who you are. They don't even know your name.

Mystery Person: Yeah I guess.

Author: I should tell them next chapter…

Mystery Person: You should, but you won't…

Author: Why?

MP: Because I will make sure you don't…

Author: How? You can't control me!

MP: You're right, I can't control you, but I CAN kill you! (pulls out gun)

Author: Um…help?


	7. One HUGE step back

**Lost Inside**

**Chapter Seven: One huge step back**

**By Everclueless**

Author's Note: Okay, people. If you're wondering why I seem to not know any names of pizzas, it is because I hate pizza and ever since I first tasted it and hated it I have refused to go even four metres near a pizza place.

Also, I'm not good at writing up any…battles…

And Mystery Person?

MP: Yes?

You can't kill me

MP: What makes you think that?

I'm already dead.

MP: …

You can go away now.

MP: You can't tell me what to do.

Oh can't I? I am the author. You're just a figment of my imagination that I've put on paper.

MP: Shut up! _Shut up! **SHUT UP!**_

Whatever… mutters… loser…

**(()) Story (())**

Cyborg yawned, stretching. He creeped quietly through the corridors and entered the main room. He was relieved to find Beast Boy was not awake – he wanted REAL meat today.

He opened the refrigerator to find it empty. Cyborg fully woke up. His eyes widened.

He lifted up the fridge and tipped it upside down, shaking it as if something would fall out.

He didn't care about Beast Boy getting to cook today anymore.

"WHERE'S MY MEAT! WHERE'S MY STEAK? WHERE'S MY RIBS! I'LL KILL WHOEVER TOOK MY MEAT! GAH!" Cyborg quickly raised the fridge threw it behind him.

There was a crashing sound.

"…Ow" a voice cried out in pain.

Cyborg turned around with bloodshot eyes and saw…Stephanie being somewhat squished by the refrigerator.

Stephanie stared at the crazy looking Cyborg.

"Um…a little…help please? Refrigerator equals heavy" Stephanie groaned.

Cyborg calmed down enough to get the fridge off Stephanie.

After a short period of silence Stephanie piped up.

"Um…just wondering…what's wrong with you? I mean, what's wrong?" she asked.

"The fridge is empty…" Cyborg muttered.

"The fridge is empty? The fridge is empty? THE FRIDGE IS EMPTY! YOU THREW A FRIDGE ON ME BECAUSE IT WAS EMPTY!"

Cyborg stood on the spot, frightened beyond words. After a few minutes, he recovered and retorted.

"FOOD IS A NECESSITY! IT'S MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THAN WHETHER YOU LIVE OR DIE!"

"THAT'S REALLY KIND! GET YOUR PRIORITIES RIGHT YOU F'ING LOSER! AND DID YOU EVER THINK ONCE THAT IT IS POSSIBLE THAT IF YOU HAD BOUGHT MORE AT THE SUPERMARKET THE OTHER DAY, THEN THERE WOULD STILL BE FOOD YOU JACK A--! "

Beast Boy, Raven and Robin watched on the sidelines.

"Do you think we should interfere?" Raven asked.

"Nah, this is too amusing" Beast Boy and Robin said in unison.

"Typical boys." Raven grumbled.

"What was that?" Beast Boy turned.

"Nothing" Raven muttered, angrily.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes"

"You sound like you want to kill someone right now. Are you about to kill someone?"

"Maybe" Raven murmured, walking over to Cyborg and Stephanie.

"Guys. SHUT UP!" Raven screamed, breaking three light bulbs.

Raven calmed down and the two fell silent.

"Why don't we all just go out for pizza for breakfast. Afterwards we can buy more food for the fridge"

"Sounds good to me" Beast Boy called out.

"Pizza? For breakfast? That sounds a bit…..odd….." Robin said.

"What's wrong with having pizza for breakfast dawg? Cyborg asked.

"It seems more like a meal for lunch or dinner to me…" Robin murmured, "Besides, would the Pizza place even be open this early?"

"It's open twenty four hours a day, c'mon let's go!" Cyborg said.

The titans started to walk down the stairs to the T-car.

"Um…" Raven started, "What about Star?"

**$$ PIZZA PLACE $$**

"And your order is?" the serving lady asked.

"The most vegan-like pizza of course" Beast Boy said in a fake posh voice.

"Ignore him" Cyborg said, "We want the one with most meat toppings."

"My friends are being silly. Friend Cyborg and Friend Beast Boy and I all really want a pizza with the topping of mint frosting!"

Robin leaned back in his chair.

"Does this happen every time you guys go to the pizza place?" Stephanie asked him.

"Yeah, pretty much"

Stephanie watched the three titans; and saw the serving lady back away and run to take another table's order.

She chuckled lightly.

Robin slouched and leaned on his elbow.

"Guess we won't be having breakfast anytime soon" he sighed.

Robin quickly straightened up.

"Something wrong?" Raven asked.

"I think I heard something"

"Relax. I'm sure you're just being paranoid." Raven told him.

Robin turned to Stephanie, to see that she was gone.

"Hey where'd she go? Raven do you know where -" Robin turned around and saw Raven's seat empty, too.

He saw that the three arguing titans were still arguing.

"GUYS!" Robin got their attention "Did any of you see where Raven and Stephanie went?"

"Nope, sorry man" Robin turned to Starfire.

"Sorry, friend Robin, but I saw nothing" Robin turned to Beast Boy, to find he was gone.

"Beast Boy?"

He turned back and Cyborg and Starfire were gone too.

"What's going on!" Robin yelled.

He was suddenly yanked from behind and quickly tossed onto the street.

Robin landed face first.

He stood up fast and brushed himself off, recovering.

Looking around, he saw his friends in combat with some guys that were fully dressed in black. There was a small strip cut off of their material black masks, revealing their eyes.

Each had a sword or a sharp knife.

Robin could see Raven fighting three, Beast Boy fighting two, Starfire fighting three, Cyborg fighting four, and in the distance, he could see Stephanie trying to fight one of the assassins with…a softball bat. She was failing miserably.

Suddenly, Robin went flying into a brick wall. He held his throbbing head and turned around to see an assassin.

Pulling out his Bo staff, he charged at the assassin and began battle.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted, blasting one of her assassins.

It flew through a building's window and she telepathically moved its body out of the building. The assassin lay on the ground groaning, half of its clothing torn.

An assassin swiftly sneaked up on Raven and attempted stabbing her. Raven managed to turn and block the attack.

Angrily, she lifted him up with her powers and threw him into a building.

She eyed the last assassin shaking in fear. She quickly sent him flying.

Starfire threw Starbolts at her foes. They managed to keep one down.

The other two kept chasing after her and trying to stab her.

Starfire flew up into the sky where they couldn't reach her.

She rapidly shot the remaining assassins with her eyebeams, but it didn't seem to affect them at all because of their clothing.

An idea came to her.

Starfire shot the assassins with her eyebeams again; except this time, she aimed for their eyes.

As the attack reached its target, the two assassins screamed and dropped onto the ground; clutching their eyes in pain.

Beast Boy charged at his attackers as a bull. Quickly, one of the assassins jumped on top of Beast Boy and stabbed him in his back.

Beast Boy shrieked in pain; jumping up and down.

His agony caused him to run; making him trample over the assassin that wasn't on his back.

He managed to shake the other assassin off.

The assassin was confused as to why Beast Boy wasn't dead. He soon realised that his knife was blunt as he had forgotten to sharpen it.

Beast Boy was furious. Turning into a T-rex, he grabbed both assassins and shoved them down his throat.

Cyborg saw Beast Boy do this and was shocked.

"You're a vegan and you're also a cannibal. That makes no sense!" Cyborg shouted.

An assassin put a bomb onto Cyborg while he was distracted.

Cyborg ran around; Beast Boy grabbed the bomb off Cyborg, with trouble, and ate it.

An exploding noise came from T-rex BB's stomach and he let out a belch.

Cyborg focused on his four assassins, blasting two with his sonic cannon and then proceeding to bash up the other two.

Robin hit his assassin mercilessly with his Bo staff. The sound of bones braking could be heard. The assassin screamed in pain.

Robin walked away from the terrorized assassin to his team mates.

It was only then that they noticed that their friend was in trouble.

"Go away, you retard! AWAY!" Stephanie yelled at the assassin, hitting him with the softball bat.

The assassin quickly got out his sword and with a swift movement, chopped the softball bat into twentieths.

"Um…nice retard? He...he…" she chuckled nervously.

Angrily, the assassin charged.

"Get BACK!" She shouted angrily, pointing at the assassin.

Black fire spiraled out of her finger tip and danced around the assassin; roping themselves around him; burning and strangling him.

The assassin fell to his knees and the fire rope disappeared.

The assassins, apart from the ones Beast Boy ate, huddled together and threw down a smoke bomb.

When the smoke cleared they were gone.

The titans stared wide eyed at Stephanie.

"I have powers" Stephanie said, the news sinking in "I HAVE POWERS!"

"And interesting powers at that" Raven commented, "I've heard of blue fire and silver fire but never black fire. Plus, you seem exceptionally gifted with them; you can control something wild and make it strangle your foe like a vine except the vine is made of fire"

Stephanie grinned an evil grin and turned to Cyborg. She pointed her finger and shot her fire rope at Cyborg, laughing.

"HEY! WHAT'S THIS ALL ABOUT!" Cyborg screamed before the rope went tighter; causing him not to be able to breathe.

"Payback for throwing a fridge on me!"

The fire rope went out and Stephanie started breathing heavily.

She passed out.

**$$HOSPITAL$$**

"Ugh…" Stephanie groaned, opening her eyes.

She heard yelling in the room. She decided to listen in so she wouldn't be noticed.

"Gah! I was worried about her having a concussion when I first caught her when she was falling! Why didn't I scan her for a concussion? Why didn't I ask for a doctor to check?

BECAUSE I'M A NAÏVE MORON!" She saw that the source of this voice was a boy with a mask on and he was wearing a yellow cape.

The boy turned to face Stephanie and his eyes widened.

"…You're awake…" he stated.

"Oh good, friend Stephanie, you're awake!" a girl with long red hair said happily.

"Why do you care?" Stephanie said, "And who exactly are you?"

"Um hellooo? It's us. The teen titans. Your friends. Remember?" a green boy waved his hand in front of her face.

"Teen Titans?"

The teen titans were silent.

"What's going on doctor?" a girl with a monotonous voice asked a guy wearing a white jacket and a headband with a light on it.

"It seems to me that her concussion was so bad that just after the time she originally got it; after when she fell from the sky, her personality was being altered from the concussion. Now that we seem to have gotten rid of the concussion for good, her personality is like what it was before she got any concussion; before she fell from the sky. Unfortunately, all memory of when she had the concussion seems to have been erased and she still seems to have amnesia" the doctor explained.

"I have amnesia?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes" a big person who looked part robot answered, bluntly.

"…I fell from the sky?"

"Yes"

"…What was I like while I had a concussion?"

**$$ JOURNAL$$**

_**O.O **_

_**This is weiiirrdd .**_

_**The…teen titans explained to me how I fell from the sky and how because of the concussion I did all these weird things.**_

_**They also told me what I did. I can't believe I blew up a car.**_

**_Then, they found this in my supposed room. They said that they had made me write in this yesterday when I still had the concussion. I read through it and so now I know a bit about what I was like when I had the concussion. That doesn't really matter though because that wasn't really me. I want to know about the real me's life._**

_**I hate amnesia. I don't remember who my family is or who my friends are or anything.**_

_**I didn't even know what I actually looked like until I looked into a mirror. **_

_**I wonder why the robot guy…Cyborg…keeps giving me weird looks like I'm going to murder him or something. I asked the girl called Raven and she said that I shouldn't worry about it and that it didn't matter.**_

**_Probably the freakiest thing I found out today was that; I have powers._**

**$$ SOMEWHERE$$**

"Well. This is interesting. Once again she has forgotten everything. Perfect. However; she now has gained a power and that poses a threat to our plan."

An alarm sounded off and the room flashed red.

One of the two shadows in the room ran to a wall with many television screens showing parts of their hideout.

"Boss, a mysterious figure has broken in! He's trying to get our special treasure! What are your orders?"

"Send the assassins. Send the hounds. I don't care, just kill him."

The other shadow walked up to the many screens to see the intruder.

The intruder had a black cape and was wearing black clothing. He was wearing a mask and on his chest was a letter.

**$$AUTHOR$$**

Author: Now, I want to ask you some questions. Ok?

Mysterious Person: Okay.

A: Are you sure?

MP: Yes.

A: Positive?

MP: Yes.

A: Really?

MP: You're annoying me.

A: And how do you _feel _about that?

MP: Angry and an urge to kill

A: Are you sure?

MP: Yes.

A: Really?

MP: Yes.

A: Positive?

MP: YES DAMMIT! YOU SAID 'ARE YOU SURE?', 'REALLY?' AND 'POSITIVE?' LAST TIME! IT'S JUST NOT NECESSARY!

A: No I didn't.

MP: Yes you did.

A: Didn't.

MP: Did-

A: -not. Yay, you agree with me!

MP: Grr… You did.

A: No, I truthfully didn't. I said "Are you sure?" "Positive?" and "Really?" the first time and I switched "Positive?" and "Really?" around the second time.

MP: WTF, It's the same damn thing.

A: No it's not. Order is everything.

MP:…

A: That is not a grammatically correct statement.

MP: I detest you. I'm going to shoot you now pulls out gun.

A: Don't you understand? If you kill me then you won't exist anymore! You are a character I've created and if you kill me, because no one knows enough about you, you will evaporate.

MP: Damn you.

A: Thank you.


End file.
